Broccoli Boi Whump
by KittyMelloGirl
Summary: Abandoned, will be taken down in a week.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku let out a small sneeze as he walked into class, feeling a bit off. Okay, maybe more than a bit. But he couldn't miss a class and fall behind the rest. This was his dream and he wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!

But his flushed face and droopy eyes with bags underneath them were sure to draw unwanted attention and stares from his classmate.

"Deku? Are you okay? You don't lo-" Uraraka was interrupted as Aizawa Sensei walked, or I guess rolled, into the classroom, per the usual.

"Class, sit down. We're starting now." He said as he unzipped his bright yellow sleeping bag and stood up, looking as tired as always. The class became silent as they looked at the respectable Underground Pro.

His gaze flicked over to Izuku, and it lingered on him for longer than normal before Aizawa turned to another one of his students. Izuku sighed, knowing that he had too noticed.

Once Aizawa was done quickly looking at each student, he started the lesson.

-TIME SKIP-

After Aizawa Sensei's lesson had ended, he headed to his next class, which was even more boring. It was weird to him that he was bored. He was always trying to soak up every bit of information. But it was different this time. "Eh. I'm probably just tired. I'll sleep a bit after school has finished." He thought, shrugging it off.

He's been trying to avoid conversation with his classmates, cause he knew they'd either worry or just tell him he looks like absolute crap. With the special exception of Katchan, who knew to avoid Deku when sick, cause he could completely snap.

"That's one pro of being sick, I guess. At least he leaves me alone..." Izuku thought, already exhausted from all of his classes. He just had to make it through lunch and one more class and than he'd be done.

But he'll actually talk at lunch. And wouldn't that be great..?

-TIME SKIP-

And lunchtime already. Normally he's love the chance to socialize with his friends, but this wasn't a normal day.

After grabbing his lunch, Izuku went and sat at his normal table with Iida and Uraraka. Tsuyu was sitting with them today too. Just great. And Todoroki was sitting nearby, hoping to hear about what was up with Midoriya.

They sat in silence for a bit till Tsuyu spoke up, saying, "Midoriya, maybe you should go see Recovery Girl. You don't look very good."

Iida agreed and Uraraka said, "You really don't Deku. And before you say you're fine, about half of our class is ready to drag you to her, no matter what." She finished with a grin.

Izuku looked at her with widened eyes and said, with a bit of a raspy voice, "Well, I know I'm not fine, I just can't miss these classes! I'm achieving my dream, and I can't fall behind everyone else!" He pleaded with his friends, dedicated.

Iida gave him a hard look and said, "It is my duty as class rep to make sure everyone is healthy and in their peak shape. If you are not, you can hurt yourself more."

Uraraka nodded and Tsuyu did as well. Izuku sighed and said, "I guess if I do that, I'll miss more than I would if I rested now... Fine. I'll go see Recovery Girl. "

Uraraka cheered and said, "I'll take you! We need to make sure you actually make it, right?"

Izuku nodded and shrugged. "I guess... "

-TIME SKIP-

Izuku lay in his bed, resting. He apparently had overworked himself, according to Recovery Girl. It was surprising he was even standing.

He still wasn't happy about missing his classes, but it made his friends happy, and his friends were just as important, if not more, than his classes.

They were the best, but also most worrisome, friends he had, and they had his back.

missed

**A/N Time!:**

**Well, I almost missed the entirety of whumptober, so I decided I should at least do one story. Sorry if this sucks, I'm tired as crap. Oh, and I guess a lot of you didn't know I liked BNHA. Well I do. It's a pretty well kept secret on here, though it's not really now. Thanks for reading though! I'll find some time to make the next one shot sometime soon hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tired, Izuku sat down at his desk, waiting for class to start. "It's the start of another great day at U.A.!" He tried to think happily.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. A few are missing, but they have reasons." He thought tiredly as he looked around at his classmates. Making sure each one of them was safe was a nervous habit of his. It wasn't a bad one, but he wanted to make sure each one was safe.

Even if that meant staying up to comfort one, or sometimes a few, after nightmares terrorized them, he would do it. Maybe that part was bad, but hey. He had to make sure they all felt safe.

Iida helped with the class stuff, but Izuku had always felt that if someone needed help, they should get it, no matter the time or the place. He was soon ripped out of his thoughts by the door opening, and Aizawa Sensei walking in. Everyone around Izuku stopped talking and quickly sat in their seats.

"Morning class…" He said, clearly still tired, as always.

"Good morning!" Everybody responded in different tones. Well, nearly everybody. Bakugou just grumbled, which Izuku expected. He had known him for long enough.

Aizawa Sensei started talking about… something, unenthusiastically. Izuku tried to listen, but eventually zoned off, everything becoming quiet around him. Somehow, he made it through class, probably because Aizawa Sensei didn't care.

As he stood up to trudge to his next class, he was stopped by Aizawa Sensei, surprisingly. "Hey, Problem Child. Spare a second to talk?" He commanded, more than asked. Izuku nodded tiredly, and silently shuffled over.

"Noticed you weren't really paying attention today." Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "Which is weird, since you always seem to cling to literally every word. So, I will ask this until I get a clear and honest answer. What's going on?" He said, demanding an answer.

Izuku looked at him. "I'm sorry for not paying attention!" He apologized profusely, than continued, "I just didn't get much sleep last night. I got a bit caught up in my training and lost track of time!"

Though Aizawa knew he wasn't being entirely truthful, he nodded, and said, "Fine. Just head to your next class. It's with All Might, so I don't think he'll mind that you're late. But if so.." Aizawa scribled at note, signed it, and gave it to Izuku.

"I'll let Toshinori figure out what's up… Those two have a bond beyond what I understand…" He thought as he shook his head, tired and bored.

* * *

Izuku quietly knocked on the large door, right next to the homeroom. Normally it'd just be one big classroom, but since many were missing, they only needed half the space. That meant Aizawa could sleep next door, while All Might loudly taught in the other.

After quietly knocking, he walked into the class. Toshinori looked at him as he quietly put the note on the desk and walked up to his desk. He looked at the note and nodded. Then the class continued.

Izuku somehow managed not to doze off in that one as well. He somewhat listened to what Toshinori was saying. Something about strategy in a hostage situation? He'll ask someone about it tonight when they inevitably wake up from a nightmare. It'll get him caught up and will get the other's mind off the nightmare. Win-win situation, if you asked him.

Suddenly, the class was over as soon as it had started. Izuku stood up, and walked towards the door. He felt a light, but firm rested on his shoulder. "Don't tell me.." He thought as he turned around.

"Young Midoriya, may I talk to you about something?" Toshinori looked into his young protégé eyes. Izuku sighed, and nodded. This was his last class for today anyway.

"Kid, I noticed that you don't seem to well. Aizawa noticed it too. I'm worried, and though he won't admit it, Aizawa is as well. So please…" All Might's voice faded as Izuku swayed on his feet.

"W-what happening?! My body won't m-move!" Izuku cried out in his mind. Suddenly his eyes shut, and he felt someone catch him.

"Y-ng M-oriya! K-d!" He heard someone cry out before everything faded completely away.

* * *

The bright white blare of a light nearly blinded Izuku as he opened his eyes. He shut them again, and the light above him was turned off. Izuku slowly opened his eyes again, and saw his mentor's relieved looking down at him.

"Kid..!" Toshinori said, clearly happy to see Izuku awake. Then he turned strict. "Don't ever scare us like that again, got that?"

Izuku chuckled at the sudden change is attitude, and said quietly, "Sorry All Might. It won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you won't keep." All Might warned. "But try to sleep at least some. Your classmates have told me what you do. Now, that's admirable, but you need your sleep too." Toshinori grinned.

"Don't forget. Even the best need to take care of themselves sometimes. You are not weak for making sure you are taken care of before others. You're just as important." Toshinori finished as he winked.

"Thanks All Might."

"Call me Toshinori, kid."

(OR DAD! ADMIT IT, YOU WANT THAT TOSHINORI!)

**A/N:**

**And there we go. Another oneshot finished. If only I could update my other stories at this pace… I hope you enjoyed though! If you didn't (or even if you did) and you have a chance, leave a review to tell me how I can make this better! Or just leave a compliment! I cherish both! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

KIDNAPPED!

Izuku gasped for breath, his windpipe almost fully closed off. Shigaraki grasped his neck with 4 fingers, whispering to himself about how All Might was the problem. Then he looked at Izuku.

"You have a connection with All Might, right? You're more than just his student." Shigaraki rasped quietly.

Izuku quickly shook his head, still gasping for breath.

Shigaraki nodded, smiling a devious grin. "But you do. So what better way to torture All Might than taking his favourite student?"

Izuku shook his head quickly, eyes huge. He quietly said with what little breath he had, "I'm not anything special!" to which Shigaraki shook his head.

"Yeah, sure kid. Kirogiri!" He called out, and a purple warp portal appeared from nowhere. Izuku tried to struggle free, but it didn't work. Suddenly, Uraraka rounded the corner quickly, seeing the huge problem.

"Deku!" She cried out.

"U-uraraka…" He rasped quietly, then passed out. Shigaraki dragged him into the portal, Uraraka running at him. The portal dispersed, Uraraka close to tears.

"Deku…" She whispered. A crowd started to gather, wondering what happened.

Suddenly, a person figured it out. "Hey, that kid was just kidnapped!" He shouted, which brought the crowd into chaos. Somebody walked Uraraka to the Security Building, her shedding a few tears, too shocked to say anything. "I couldn't even save my friend…" She thought, upset.

* * *

The mall closed, and the rest of 1-A was looking for Uraraka and Deku. Mina and Torru were chuckling about them getting some alone time together.

Iida spoke up and said, "Perhaps we should check the Security Building. They should help us find our missing peers."

Everybody kind of just shrugged and followed Iida. Once they reached the building, they asked the front desk.

The cat-headed person at the desk, his nametag said Sansa, looked at them and said, "Huh? You didn't hear? There was a kidnapping. Reports from bystanders said he was average size, dark green curly hair, big round eyes, had a T-Shirt that said T-Shirt. Sound like anyone you know?"

Everyone's eyes were wide. Kamanari started, "That sounds like…"

"Izuku!" Almost everyone called out.

"Ah, so you do know the kid," Sansa said. "He was your classmate?"

"Yes!" Iida said, his arms doing his normal weird, frantic motion. "Did he happen to be with a brown-haired girl?"

Sansa tilted his head. "Oh, you mean Ms. Uraraka? She's in the back. She's… mostly fine. No physical harm."

Iida sighed. "Yes, that is her."

"Well, I think she'll be fine now. But back to the case of the kidnapping. We need you all to tell us all you know about Izuku Midoriya. Is the entirety of your class here right now?"

"No, sir. Shouto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo are not." Iida responded formally.

"Ok. I ask for all of your names. We will need to call people in later." He said, writing down Todoroki's and Bakugo's names, noting them for later.

Everybody came up in an orderly fashion, pleasing Iida. Each person said their name.

"Okay, thank you. We will get back to you all soon." Sansa said.

Everybody exited the room, glum looks on their faces.

Iida thanked Sansa as he left, and Sansa nodded and gave him a smile.

* * *

All Might POV

"What? Midoriya kid got kidnapped by the League of Villains?" Toshinori asked, worried, and also slightly annoyed. "That can't be right!" But unfortunately, Principal Nezu, accompanied by Aizawa nodded solemnly.

"Well, why aren't we out there rescuing the kid! He has to be scared out of his mind!" All Might went into his muscle form and looked ready to run, but then he deflated back to his normal form, with Aizawa holding him in his capture device.

"Look, Toshi, I get it," Aizawa said. "I don't like having problem child missing either. And the majority of the students don't either. But we can't charge in without a plan. And we're working on one, okay?"

Nezu nodded, then changed the subject. "I've had this idea for a while, and this latest attack has pushed me to put it into action. I've been planning on building dorms, especially for 1-A, with all the attacks from villains they get. And I need you two to try and convince the parents to let their kids come. I've already sent out notifications."

Toshinori nodded. "It'll take my mind off the kid at least…" and Aizawa nodded as well.

"Well get on your way then. I could think of some that will take a little more persuasion." Nezu said, chuckling.

* * *

Izu' POV

When Izuku finally came to, it was dark, and he was underneath a thin blanket. "Better than nothing I guess…" He said, then sighed a bit. "It was best to go with him. At least no civilians were hurt."

He tried to look around but still couldn't see anything. Next, he tried to stand and of course, that didn't work. He hit the ground, making a thumping noise. "Ugh… Not the smartest idea I've had…"

He heard quiet feet coming down the stairs. He yelped a bit, and back up, hitting the wall. He saw a purple glow and tried to summon Full Cowling, crackles of green lightning started to form around him, but fizzled out surprisingly. His eyes were wide and panicked like a cornered animal.

A smokey purple person stepped forward. Kurogiri, Izuku remembered. He stared at the person he'd met at the USJ, still scared.

"Why a child, Shigaraki…?" He shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. The worst I can do is teleport you away, and I don't have plans to. I just came to check out what the noise was. Now I know."

Izuku looked at him and tried to stand up again, attempting to look strong. "O-okay, I guess. But I h-have a question…" He fell down again, then sighed.

"Yes?" Kurogiri asked.

"Y-your q-quirk is amazing! I-I've been wondering, how d-does it work? L-like you have to concentrate where y-you put things, or can you simply j-just do it? I-I have so many q-questions!"

Kurogiri chuckled. "How about we talk about that in the morning. Just go back to sleep." He helped Izuku up and over to the couch.

Izuku's face scrunched up. "But… I have to get back to U.A.!"

Kurogiri looked at him weirdly. "Why? Is it really worth it?"

Izuku thought about how there were many trials when he was at U.A, but he shook his head. What about all of his friends, and the teachers, and all of his dreams to become a hero? "Yes." He said, hard. "I want to be a hero. I want to be a hero that saves people and reassures people. I want to be able to help people feel safe."

"So you want to be the next Symbol of Peace? The next All Might?" Kurogiri asked, sighing.

"N-no! I don't think I could live up to All Might! I just want to be the best hero I can!" He said, flustered and blushing.

"Well, All Might seems to have other ideas. From what little I've seen he sees a lot of potential in you, so don't sell yourself short. Now, please go to sleep." Kurogiri walked back upstairs, leaving Izuku on the couch to his thoughts. But soon enough, Izuku fell back into his dreams.

* * *

When Izuku woke up the next morning, there was dim sunlight streaming through a dirty, smudged window. He swung his legs over the edge of the worn-down couch, sitting up. When he tried to put pressure on his legs they buckled, landing Izuku on the floor again, more quietly this time.

"What's wrong with my legs…? Were they hurt when Shigaraki took me?" He thought as he shook his head, pulling himself back up onto the couch. He looked at a round clock on the wall, saying it was 6:37 AM. How early do villains get up?

He thought about making noise to get them up, but he soon realized that would just make them more annoyed. He would just have to wait.

* * *

All Might POV (yup again)

Toshinori walked to the Class 1-A building with Tsukauchi, who wanted to interrogate the students more. "You won't press them too hard, right, Tsukauchi?" Toshinori asked. His friend can get a little too into his job.

Tsukauchi winked and grinned. "No promises, _All Might_." He taunted.

Toshinori sighed. "C'mon. Just give them a break. And be careful with Bakugo. His bite and bark are equally bad." He warned

"I'll take note of that," Tsukauchi said.

"Good luck. Be cautious with them."

They stopped at the building and Tsukauchi gave a thumbs up and walked into the building. Toshinori sighed and gave a slight grin, then turned around, walking away.

"I wonder how Midoriya kid is doing… Hopefully, he's still safe," he muttered, then shook his head. "He's strong, and they wouldn't kill him. He'd be a useful asset to both the heroes or the villains. But they can't break his lifelong dream. I hope…"

Suddenly Aizawa dropped down from a nearby building. Toshinori looked at him, surprised for a bit, then he rolled his eyes. "What do you need, Shota?"

"Nothing, Toshi. Just checking in. And to tell you the plan will be done within the next week."

"That's too long! He could be gone by then! Or worse, dead! We have to save him!"

"Toshi, Izuku is strong. Don't think so little of him," Aizawa said. "Also, I've always wondered why you still call him 'Midoriya'. You guys are pretty close."

Toshinori sighed. "Multiple reasons, but I won't do it unless he tells me I should. Or can. Or whatever the kid does."

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure he does though. Ask him when he gets back. Which he definitely will. So don't worry." He said.

"Thanks, Shota." He said gratefully to his friend.

"No problem. Don't expect me to be like this often, though." He said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Why are you acting like this anyway? Do you have connections to Midoriya kid as well?" " He asked mischievously.

Aizawa flicked his nose. "That's for me to know, and you to never know."

"So, yes. How are you connected to the kid?"

"Not today, _All Mass_." He said using Toshinori's nickname, chuckling a bit.

"Wow, laughing even? So you do have a soul. I'm surprised." Toshinori said, and Aizawa put a hand over his heart.

"I'm personally offended." He said.

"First time for everything," Toshinori responded, chuckling. "Talking about the kid makes you oddly happy. So I seriously want to know. What's the connection?"

"I'm not saying he's my favorite, but I see a lot of potential for an amazing hero in him. Perhaps more than the rest of the class, even Bakugo. Bakugo is brash and believes that the best way to be a hero is through strength and intimidation, but Midoriya knows there's more. And Todoroki is great, but he's stuck in the past. He needs to move forward. And he's working on it."

All Might nodded. "I see that same potential to be honest. You really like this class, don't you? The file says you've never kept a full class for more than a month."

"They all have the means to be heroes. Even Mineta. Surprisingly." Leading to a chuckle from Toshinori.

"Well, I guess I'll see you 'round, Toshi." Aizawa nodded to him and used his scarf to grab onto a pole, pulling himself back up onto the building and started swinging away. Like a certain American Superhero, Toshinori noted.

* * *

Izuku POV Again..

Izuku eventually fell back asleep while waiting for the Villains to come. He was not found by dreams but instead haunted by nightmares. As he twitched in his sleep, occasionally wincing, Kurogiri opened up a portal into the bar, and Shigaraki, followed by a few other members walked in.

"Hey, Kurogiri, you know kids. What's up with him?" Shigaraki said, confused, and annoyed.

"One word. Nightmares. Life isn't always very kind to heroes. Or heroes-in-training. Especially after being forcefully kidnapped by someone threatening to kill you and the people around you if you move. Or being tormented by groups of villains almost every week." He looked down at his feet. He never quite had the icy heart of a villain.

"Kurogiri. Master needed an asset of All Might's. We got one. Sounds like a success to me." He said brashly, then sat at the bar, turning on the TV.

"Plans are being made to find young UA hero-in-training, Izuku Midoriya. The heroes refuse to disclose any info, but we have anonymous reports-" The news announcer said before Shigaraki turned the TV off.

"Ugh. What a load. It's not like they'll be able to find us." He rolled his eyes.

Izuku woke up, shaking his head, coated in sweat. He looked at the villains with curiosity but soon hardened his gaze.

"Ah. The so-called hero is awakening. Good." Shigaraki said.

He stared at the villain with distaste, but in his mind, he was thinking about his quirk. If he could get any info from them, it might be useful for the Hero if he gets rescued. "Wait. Don't think like that. They'll rescue me, right?"

"Hey, kid, I wouldn't get your hopes up," Shigaraki said. "You're probably not that useful of an asset. You can join us though. We'll make sure you're treated right."

"Never!" Izuku said. "My dream is to be a hero!"

"Yeah, you sure you'll be saying that in a week when they haven't even rescued you yet?" Shigaraki asked, trying to provoke Izuku.

"They will! All Might wouldn't just leave someone who needs help!" He said, trying to convince himself more than Shigaraki, who grinned, knowing that doubt would help.

"Yeah? Why hasn't he rescued you yet?"

"He's probably working out a plan!" Izuku said.

"Yeah, All Might? And a plan? Don't normally work together. He's one to use brute strength to overcome the enemy."

Izuku thought back to his notes. "But he thinks it out before."

"Quickly. If he actually cared, you'd be rescued already." Shigaraki said convincingly.

"They'll rescue me! I'm sure of it!" Izuku insisted.

"We'll see." He shrugged. "If you change your mind, here's your first mission." The he turned to a black haired dude and whispered, "Ojia? Turn of the paralyses. He'll change his mind, trust me."

He gave him a paper with two faces on it. One was an angry-looking blonde with spiky hair. The other a neutral looking teen with red hair on one side with white on the other. He looked like a rather powerful person.

For some reason, these faces were vaguely familiar, but when he grasped for their names and memories, they slipped away.

* * *

Izuku sighed. These were students at UA, his old school. As he stood on the wall, he stared over at the Class 1-A building, a name that he also slightly remembered. He jumped down quietly. The villains now his friends, the heroes had backstabbed him.

"They never came. They never saved me." He growled quietly.

He walked over to the building with quick steps. He dodged every spotlight and trap. He knew where each and every single one was by heart.

Climbing up to the 5th floor, he found the Multi-color haired dude's room. He peered in and tried opened the balcony door. An alarm started blaring, scaring Izuku. He climbed on the balcony railing and onto the roof, hiding in the shadows from the spotlights looking around for.

He realized something and sat on the roof. He should just give himself in before the villains ask him to do awful. Maybe this is for the best.

Suddenly somebody else clambered up onto the roof. Izuku stared at them, then realized it was Multi-colored. Who was staring at him weirdly as well.

"Izuku? Is that you? Don't you recognize me?"

Izuku looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "W-what do y-you mean?"

"I'm Shouto Todoroki, your friend." Multi-colored, apparently called Todoroki, said to him.

"I-I.." The name reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite reach it.

"C'mon Izuku! What's wrong with you?" He scanned Izuku, looking at the white, black and green suit he was wearing.

Suddenly something reminded him. "I-I don't know! H-help, Todoroki!"

"I will, Izuku. I'll find some way. Come on with me."

Hearing a knock on his door this early in the morning surprised Toshinori. He walked over sleepily and looked through the peephole on his door. Wait...

"Whoa, whoa… Wha-?" He quickly bulked himself up into muscle form and answered the door.

"Todoroki? Is that…?"

"Yes, sir. He tried to break into the building, then when I tried to take him here to get help, he attacked out of nowhere. It didn't seem like Izuku. I think the villains did something to him. I tried to stop him as carefully as I could, but…" He gestured to Izuku. "It wasn't very easy."

Izuku had scrapes and bruises, and a few cuts that were bleeding. Plus a few burn marks. He didn't look very good, but Todoroki didn't look too good either.

Let's hope Recovery Girl can help us, despite the earliness." All Might said. "You can tell me more about the situation on the way there.

* * *

When they finally got to the nurse, All Might had heard everything Todoroki knew about the situation and problem.

They knocked on the door, and it was answered by a tired-looking Recovery Girl. She looked somewhat annoyed until she saw the shape Todoroki and Izuku, who was unconscious the whole time.

"Come in quickly. Was this another late-night fight session?" She said.

"Somewhat, but not an intended one by either one."

"Todoroki is an easy fix. Just a few scrapes and scratches. But poor Izuku, and this isn't Todoroki's fault, is hard. The scrapes Todoroki gave him is nothing compared to the rib that got broken and didn't heal right. It seems rather old, but it would likely put him in pain sometimes, especially now. And the villains don't seem to have treated well, seeing as he seems to be drugged as well. And not a good one. It seems to make his memory faded for a while. All Might, you will need to help him through it."

"I- Of course. Anything to help the kid get better."

"If it's not too much, I'm sure the rest of the class would love to help. Especially me." Todoroki added.

Recovery Girl nodded. "But slowly. Not all at once. It could overwhelm him."

Izuku woke up, blinking at All Might. "H-hey, All Might… I guess Todoroki a-actually did g-get help." He coughed a bit.

"Yeah, Midoriya kid, but try to save your energy for healing, okay?" He said, tears in his eyes.

He nodded. "You can call me Izuku, All Might."

"Okay, Izuku. Then you may call me Toshinori." Both smiled a bit.

Toshinori looked at Todoroki. "Hey, Todoroki kid, I have this-"

"I know All Might. This isn't your true form. I put two and two together. Nobody else knows though. I haven't told anyone. Feel free to shrink down." Todorki said dismissively, reading his book. "Oh, and perhaps you should train Izuku better to use your quirk. It looks great already, but you might need to stay on a wall for longer than you currently do. Your quirk might have a solution for that."

Toshinori looked at him in shock, "Wait, you know about One For All?"

"Ah. So that's its name. Yeah, I know about it. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me." Todoroki said while still reading his book. "One thing that still puzzles me though. Are you two actually family?" He looked up, and glanced at each one.

Toshinori looked at Izuku. "To be honest, yes."

Izuku looked at him in shock. "W-what? I thought my father was overseas and never cared."

"It was to protect you. Your mother didn't want you to have the same self-sacrificial streak I have, but look how well that worked out." He chuckled.

Izuku looked at him, shocked, then grabbed Toshinori into a hug. "It's nice to meet you again Dad."

Toshinori grinned and whispered in Izuku's ear. "We'll help each other through this."

"I know," Izuku said, sniffling. He smiled a watery grin, and Toshinori smiled back. Todoroki looked at Recovery Girl, and they both quietly took out their phones, and maybe took a picture. But who can blame them? It was a beautiful moment between father and son.

**A/N: Please kill me. Not like this chapter didn't kill me anyway with all it's cringe and such. And I'm sure you want to after me not updating anything else recently. Sorry... Welp, time to runnnn!**


End file.
